


Moonrise Magic

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kate Daniels Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: The things Stiles will do for friendship: leave his future cushy Order pension, become an Emissary, and deal with the Beast Lord of San Francisco's sourface.A snippet from the Kate Daniels fusion no one asked for.





	Moonrise Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with it, I highly recommend Ilona Andrews' [Kate Daniels](http://www.ilona-andrews.com/kate-daniels/) series.

“You want me to become an _Emissary_?”

“Yes,” Deaton said.

“No fucking way,” Stiles replied.  “That would mean quitting the Order, and I’m too old to switch careers, not to mention that means I’ll never see my awesome Order pension.”

“You are aware the reason the pension is so high is because so few people live to collect it."  Stiles was perfectly aware of this.  Stiles was about to start on the costs of switching careers, but as always, Deaton found the most annoyingly obscure direct path.  "You would be of better help to Scott if you were an Emissary.  Alison has connections in the Order that you never will, and he needs an Emissary he can trust.”

Way to win a guy over as your apprentice, tell him what a loser he was in his current job and how nepotism didn’t die when the magic rose. 

“Think of Scott,” Deaton repeated.

Stiles always was a sucker for helping out Scott however he could.

Helping Scott, however, was never supposed to involve meeting the Beast Lord of San Francisco. And upon meeting the sourface, Stiles bitterly thought to himself, _the things I do for you buddy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Other notes on this AU:  
> · Isaac is Barabas  
> · Alison is Andrea. Her family has been in the Order forever  
> · Stiles' dad was a regular cop  
> · Stiles still has the spark  
> · The Hales come from a family of Firsts  
> · Lydia is a less creepy Saiman  
> · Derek keeps making Stiles finish his kills for him, and Stiles thinks "geez how fucking lazy can the Beast Lord get." But secretly everyone snickers because duh that's how wolves court.


End file.
